Kot, stara książka i belladonna
by Olenska
Summary: Święta pani Snape. Nic nie jest takie, jakim się wydaje. Opowiadanie zdobyło pierwsze miejsce w konkursie Sevmione PL w kategorii "Święta Snape'ów".


**2004**

 **I**

 _Trzy tygodnie do świąt_

Po pięciu godzinach tuptania w tę i z powrotem po świeżym śniegu, niepraktyczne jak diabli czarne zamszowe czółenka od Jinxa Delacroix sprawiły, że rzeczywiście czuła się jak gdyby ktoś rzucił klątwę na jej nogi. Poprzysięgła sobie, że ostatni raz w życiu kupiła modne buty. Gdy obeszła już wszystkie największe sklepy, centra handlowe i sezonowy bazar na Covent Garden, Hermiona uznała, że ma serdecznie dosyć świąt, zakupów, śniegu i matek z dziećmi. Miała też ochotę odrąbać sobie stopy tuż przy kostkach. Przeklinała pod nosem, a szczególnie klęła na pewnego francuskiego projektanta magicznego obuwia, które podobno opatrywał zaklęciami zapewniającymi „najwyższej jakości trwałość i komfort użytkowania niezależnie od pogody." Hermiona szczerze nie mogła się już doczekać wysłania tego siarczystego listu z reklamacją.

Ale przynajmniej załatwiła wszystkie prezenty. Wszyściutkie. Od przyjaciół po rodzinę bliższą, dalszą i… No dobrze, nie wszystkie. Ten jeden ostatni zawsze zostawiała na sam koniec, ponieważ Severus Snape był osobą niemożliwą do obdarowania. Nie pomagał też fakt, że wyczerpała już pulę standardowych podarków. Wiecznych piór miał tysiące, przeczytał też większość tego, co ludzkość uparła się wydrukować lub spisać — szczególnie lubił zaznaczać ołówkiem akapity, które uznał za komiczne, a zdarzało mu się to robić nader często w książkach od Hermiony. Nie pocieszała jej zatem myśl, że jeżeli zamierzała powtórzyć swój bardzo trafiony prezent z zeszłego roku, wizyta na Pokątnej będzie konieczna. Na samo wspomnienie przechodziły ją ciarki. Przecena w Marks&Spencer to nic w porównaniu z przedświąteczną obniżką u Madam Malkin i dantejskimi scenami między czarownicami. Hermiona prawdopodobnie do końca życia nie zapomni obrazu Pansy Parkinson podduszającej Cho Chang w starciu o rękawiczkę, która i tak nie miała pary.

W tym układzie zakupy przed gwiazdką kojarzyły się Hermionie bardziej z traumą niż przyjemnością. W tej chwili marzyła już tylko o własnym mieszkaniu, gorącej kąpieli i lampce wina. Niestety, komunikacja świstoklikowa w okolicach świąt to, jak zawsze, kompletna katastrofa. Jako (podobno) najmądrzejsza czarownica swojego pokolenia czuła, że powinna była to przewidzieć. Nie przewidziała. Powinna była też włożyć cieplejsze buty, ale nie włożyła, czego dowód stanowiły świeże pęcherze na piętach i między palcami. Nie miała też szansy teleportować się do domu, ponieważ nie istniało takie miasto na świecie, którego mieszkańcy nie dostawaliby w grudniu kociokwiku. Nie mogła wyrwać się z tłumu, bo każdy Anglik zdawał się lgnąć do zdobiących Londyn świątecznych lampek niczym ćma cały rok trzymana w ciemności.

Zdecydowała się na metro i ewentualną ucieczkę do domu z dalszej strefy. Dotarła na Leicester Square tuż przed odjazdem ostatniego pociągu. Zajęła jedyne wolne miejsce, zanim do wagonu władowali się rozwrzeszczani studenci, zapewne w drodze na imprezę. Żeby nie wybuchnąć, odliczała w myślach stacje i udawała, że czyta rozkład. Podróż dłużyła jej się niezmiernie, hałas drażnił i czuła, że powoli się poddaje. Przy czwartym przystanku podjęła więc decyzję. Wypadła z pociągu i przesiadła się w całkiem przeciwną linię. Wysiadła tuż przed Camden Town i gdy tylko wyszła na powierzchnię, w twarz uderzyła ją nowa porcja śniegu. Zacisnęła zęby, bo prawdziwa batalia dopiero ją czekała. Nienawidziła się z nim kłócić, ale jednocześnie jej wewnętrzna lwica planowała już logiczne argumenty w kolejności, w której zamierzała je wyłożyć. Przecież może wrócić jutro. To nie tak, że nie jest u Severusa mile widziana… On też czasem u niej bywał. To znaczy raz. W ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat, może trzy razy. Hermiona przystanęła przed domofonem, zanim włożyła klucz do zamka. Zastanawiała się, czy powinna zadzwonić, ale na koniec uniosła się honorem. Na Godryka, którekolwiek z nich postanowiło o mieszkaniu osobno, musiało mieć nierówno pod sufitem. Starała się wchodzić po schodach jak najciszej, ale nic z tego. Nie dało się zajść od tyłu byłego szpiega. Drzwi do mieszkania otworzyły się, jeszcze zanim zdołała nacisnąć dzwonek.

— Hm.

W jednym oschłym „hm" i złośliwym uśmieszku zdołał zawrzeć więcej niż większość w dziesięciu obelżywych zdaniach.

— Daruj sobie. — Przepchnęła się w drzwiach i w pierwszym odruchu zrzuciła z ulgą niewygodne buty.

Przeparadowała w ośnieżonym płaszczu i szaliku prosto do kuchni, gdzie ostentacyjnie wrzuciła czółenka do kosza. Podziwiała z satysfakcją swoje dzieło, rozpinając guziki kożucha. Severus natomiast zamknął drzwi i teraz obserwował ją z ciekawością kota, któremu zaprezentowano coś, o czym nie zdążył sobie jeszcze wyrobić opinii.

— Zanim cokolwiek powiesz…

— Jeszcze nic nie powiedziałem.

— Ale zanim powiesz! Jestem zmęczona, głodna i zmarzłam i nie mam zamiaru jechać aż do Hammersmith tylko dlatego, że jesteś porąbany! — Rzuciła zimową odzież wierzchnią na krzesło i przemaszerowała korytarzem do łazienki.

Dobrze wiedziała, że zwykle Severus rzuciłby się do wieszania wszystkiego na miejsce w swoim stałym amoku pedanta, ale teraz nie robił tego, bo perspektywa konfrontacji wydała się daleko atrakcyjniejsza. Szum wody wlewającej się do wanny skutecznie zagłuszył wszystkie odgłosy, więc gdy Snape zakradł się za nią i przemówił ponownie, Hermiona prawie krzyknęła.

— Za pozwoleniem, to był twój pomysł — wymruczał oskarżycielsko.

Odwróciła się do niego i posłała groźne spojrzenie numer pięć, które wywarło na nim zerowe wrażenie.

— Pragnę ci przypomnieć, _mój drogi_ , że nie łamię żadnych układów, wciąż płacę za czynsz w tamtym mieszkaniu i-

— I przesiadujesz w mojej wannie.

W tym momencie nie pragnęła niczego bardziej, niż riposty na tyle ciętej, by pozbawić go tego pełnego samozadowolenia uśmieszku.

— Severus, jestem zmęczona. — Postanowiła w końcu odwołać się do jego człowieczeństwa, bo po pięciu latach małżeństwa wciąż była pewna, że lada chwila je odnajdzie. Gdzieś pod fałdami mrocznej niechęci i pokładów sarkazmu. — Cały dzień robiłam zakupy świąteczne, naprawdę nie mam ochoty ani energii, żeby się kłócić.

Zamilkł i oparł się ciężko o framugę. Doświadczenie mówiło, że milczenie z jego strony wcale nie oznacza czegoś dobrego i wcale się nie pomyliła:

— Więc nic nie kupiłaś? — Bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

— Co? — Uznała w końcu, że temperatura wody jest odpowiednia.

Zaczęła rozpinać bluzkę i chociaż Severus zinterpretował to jako perfidną strategię odwrócenia jego uwagi, twardo patrzył jej w oczy i uśmiechał się w ten sam sardoniczny sposób.

— Kupiłam wszystkie prezenty, przecież-… — Przerwała czynność w połowie.

Na jej twarzy odmalowało się czyste przerażenie. Istotnie, Hermiona Granger-Snape była mistrzynią planowania. Nawet strategia wojenna nie stanowiła dla niej trudności. Rzadko kiedy umykał jej jakikolwiek szczegół. Właśnie dlatego teraz miała pełną świadomość tego, gdzie znajdują się wszystkie zdobyte w pocie czoła prezenty: na tym całym cholernym bazarku świątecznym przy Covent Garden, niech to wszystko jasny szlag trafi i podepcze stado centaurów!

Severus parsknął krótko i oblizał szybko usta, gotowy sprzeczać się dalej, ale został bezceremonialnie wyproszony ze swojej własnej, prywatnej łazienki, za którą z kolei, jak to wcześniej podkreślała Hermiona, to on płacił słony czynsz. Drzwi trzasnęły z hukiem, ale nie zanim dobiegł ją zza nich jego stłumiony chichot. Warto wspomnieć, że śmiejący się Severus Snape to generalnie niepokojące zjawisko, ale taki bezczelnie chichoczący stanowi już fenomen wytrącający z równowagi nawet najbardziej opanowane czarownice. Zadekował się w swoim gabinecie i kisił się tam w półmroku aż do trzeciej nad ranem. Ale przynajmniej, gdy Hermiona wyszła już z kąpieli, na stole w kuchni czekała na nią mocna herbata z rumem.

* * *

Harry Potter być może i spędził swoje dorosłe życie z etykietką człowieka niezwykłego, ale spać, jak każdy śmiertelnik, musiał. Dlatego też nie zareagował zbyt entuzjastycznie na pobudkę o siódmej rano w niedzielę.

— Przypomnij mi, dlaczego właściwie daliśmy ludziom nasz adres…? — wymamrotał Draco, udając zaspanie, a tak naprawdę chowając za spokojnym tonem groźbę rychłej śmierci.

— Wolisz, żeby nam wchodzili przez kominek? — Harry leżał jeszcze chwilę, kontemplując, czy jeżeli będzie dostatecznie nieruchomy, intruz po drugiej stronie domofonu sobie odpuści.

Draco wziął głęboki wdech.

— Niech ci będzie. — Odwrócił się na drugi bok i przykrył głowę poduszką. — Idź i powiedz, że nas nie ma — burknął.

Harry przewrócił oczami i poczłapał do korytarza. Przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha.

— Halo.

— Stary, wpuść mnie! — Po drugiej stronie odezwał się Ron, który brzmiał, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć z podniecenia.

Harry oparł czoło o ścianę i potarł oczy. Nacisnął guzik na oślep. Chwilę później doszedł go odgłos energicznych kroków na schodach. Podziwiał go. Sam w tak rannych godzinach miał jedynie ochotę wczołgać się z powrotem do łóżka. W końcu Ron załomotał w drzwi i Harry nie miał wyjścia. Musiał go wpuścić.

— Spałeś? — Ron zrzucił buty i rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu zupełnie, jakby pierwszy raz przestąpił jego próg.

Prawdę mówiąc był tu chyba jednym z najczęstszych gości ze wszystkich. Spośród dzieci Weasleyów już tylko on i Ginny mieszkali w Norze — częściowo ze względów finansowych, częściowo przez, jak to barwnie ujął Draco, „rozegzaltowany lament matriarchini Weasley na samą wzmiankę wynajem." Najmłodsi Weasleyowie wykorzystywali więc każdą możliwą okazję do wyrwania się z domu.

— Nie, coś ty — wycedził Harry, mierzwiąc z irytacją już i tak niemożebnie poczochrane włosy. Gdy Ron nadal nic nie mówił, westchnął i machnął w stronę kuchni.

— Herbaty?

— Jasne.

Usiedli przy idealnie białym stole bardzo popularnej szwedzkiej marki, w równie idealnie białej kuchni, której ściany zdobiły marokańskie płytki. Harry nadal nie mógł się do nich przyzwyczaić. Żaden z dwóch mieszkańców poddasza przy Regent's Park nie miał nic do gadania w kwestii wystroju, ponieważ za wszystkim stała teściowa. Orientacja jedynego syna Narcyzy Malfoy nie mogła być dla niej lepszym prezentem — po pierwsze, szczerze nie znosiła dzieci, więc nigdy nie marzyła o wnukach. Po drugie, odkąd wyraziła swoje gorące poparcie (w przeciwieństwie do gnijącego w Azkabanie Lucjusza), syn szedł jej na ustępstwa dosłownie we wszystkim. Z powodzeniem mogła decydować o jego nowym kodzie pocztowym, wzorze pościeli, kafelkach, wannie w stylu paryskim, kolorze ścian i lustrach _art deco._

— Stary, Hermiona jest w ciąży.

Harry parsknął pod nosem. Jeśli to miała być ta nagła wiadomość, to szczerze wolał już chyba sowę, a nie najazd z samego rana. Zdjął z szafki puszki z nieprzyzwoicie wręcz ekstrawagancką herbatą — skutek uboczny pozostawiania zakupów na nieodpowiedzialnych barkach ślizgońskiego narzeczonego — i zaczął czytać etykietki.

— Wolisz Lapsang souchong, Gyokuro, Keemun czy Earl Grey?

Ron posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie, które posłałby na jego miejscu każdy Anglik.

— Rozumiem. — Uśmiechając się pod nosem, Harry potrząsnął puszką Earl Greya i nastawił czajnik.

— Hermiona z tobą nie rozmawiała? — Ron wydawał się nieco niepocieszony, że jego plotka nie wywołała większej sensacji.

— Nie. A ty skąd niby wiesz, że jest w ciąży? — Szczerze miał nadzieję, że odpowiedź nie krążyła w rejonach „Sam zmajstrowałem."

— Wczoraj Hermiona zafiukała do Ginny. Gadały o wpadce.

— I?

— I jakiejś „wielkiej pomyłce".

Na tę wiadomość drzwi do sypialni zamknęły się z hukiem na znak, że Draco nie miał zamiaru mieć nic wspólnego ze wspomnianą rewelacją.

— Wow. — Harry usiadł powoli na krześle.

— Wiem. Nie sądziłem, że to zrobią.

— Ron, nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć, ale są w związku od ponad pięciu lat.

— Merlinie, wiem! Ale wyobrażasz sobie być dzieckiem Snape'a? Uczniem to pół biedy, ale _dzieckiem?_ Wyląduje na oddziale zamkniętym, zanim skończy trzy lata.

— Dziecko czy Snape? — Uśmiechnął się niecnie.

— _Harry!_

— No co? — Uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. — Nie wiemy nawet czy to prawda.

— Nie wierzysz mi?

— Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że podsłuchujesz rozmowy swojej siostry, to fakt. A poza tym czemu zwierzała się akurat Ginny? Może wcale nie świętuje. Może Snape nie wie — podkreślił.

Ron dosypał więcej cukru. Zamieszał hałaśliwie. Odkąd Harry był w stałym związku, Weasley z rozczarowaniem obserwował w nim niespotykane dotąd pokłady wewnętrznej harmonii. I sarkazmu. Ale głównie harmonii przejawiającej się irytującym wręcz spokojem. Miejscami ten nowy, zdrowy rozsądek Pottera wkurzał go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

— Będziemy musieli z nią porozmawiać — burknął w swoją herbatę.

— Naprawdę? — Harry uśmiechnął się w sposób, który nie przystoi Gryfonom. — Naprawdę chcesz stawać do boju z potencjalnie hormonalną Hermioną i tłumaczyć jej, skąd wiemy?

— Słuszna uwaga.

Zapadła między nimi cisza, przerywana jedynie nerwowym stukaniem butów Rona o podłogę.

— Mamuśka Malfoy znowu wpadnie na święta? — mruknął, chcąc zmienić temat.

— Przypuszczam, że twoja jej nie odpuści. — Harry rozparł się na krześle. — Odkąd Narcyza się wyprowadziła, są w jakiejś tajnej komitywie.

Od czasu bitwy o Hogwart stopa żadnego Malfoya już nigdy więcej nie postała w Malfoy Manor. Zegary zostały zasłonięte, obrazy przeniesione na strych, a meble i skrzaty oddelegowane do nowego domu. Narcyza wybrała go samodzielnie i od początku do końca urządziła całkowicie po swojemu. Przygnębiająca perspektywa kameralnych świąt spędzanych tylko z synem została gruntownie zmodyfikowana, gdy po roku Harry się oświadczył, a nieznosząca sprzeciwu Molly postanowiła przywrócić Norze dawny status rodzinnego azylu. Tym sposobem ta niezwykle patchworkowa familia o wielu rozgałęzieniach powiększała się z roku na rok i teraz wyglądało na to, że spośród wszystkich jej członków, nowe pokolenie miało nadejść… z całkowicie nieoczekiwanej strony.

— Ciekawe co powie McGonagall. Na… wiesz. — Ron nakreślił w powietrzu łuk nad swoim brzuchem. — To musi być dziwne. Jest jej byłym uczniem, tak samo Hermiona.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Czy to naprawdę takie dziwne? Snape nie jest jeszcze taki stary, na pewno ma…

— Nie! — Ron zamieszał herbatę głośniej, tłukąc łyżeczką o ścianki kubka. — Dziękuję bardzo za troskę! Nie musisz mnie przeprowadzać przez rytuał kopulacyjny starego Nietoperza.

— Jestem pewien, że nie ma żadnego rytuału, pewnie robią to całkiem normalnie — drążył złośliwie Harry, chociaż sam też wcale nie miał ochoty na zgłębianie tematu.

Chodziło raczej o zemstę za wczesną pobudkę.

— Daję słowo — poskarżył się Ron — Ślizgoni skorumpowali moich znajomych do imentu.

* * *

 **II**

 _Dwa tygodnie do świąt_

* * *

Hermiona paradowała w tę i z powrotem po salonie, starając się prześledzić krok po kroku swoje działania z zeszłego tygodnia. Wróciła do Covent Garden, ale stragany zdążyły się zmienić i nie było sposobu, by dotrzeć do sprzedawców z tamtego weekendu. Postawiła zatem na to, na co zawsze stawiała w chwilach kryzysu: własny intelekt. Na parkiecie salonu rozłożyła wielką mapę Londynu, obok — zdjęcia sklepów i inne lokalizacje, które odwiedziła. Na mapie nakreśliła markerem czerwoną linię i stała teraz nad nią z kubkiem dawno już zimnej herbaty, kontemplując. Rozmyślała nad najbardziej prawdopodobną strategią od ponad godziny. Krzywołap zerkał na swoją panią z powątpiewaniem, obserwując jej poczynania z sekretnej miejscówki między kaloryferem a parapetem. Machał ogonem z zainteresowaniem, kalkulując na chłodno czy coś z tego całego zamieszania dla niego wyniknie, a konkretnie — puszka.

— To beznadziejne. — W końcu Hermiona podciągnęła zsuwające się wełniane skarpety i poszła do kuchni, by wylać wystudzone paskudztwo do zlewu.

Na samą myśl o tym, że będzie musiała powtórzyć rajd zakupowy, cierpła jej skóra. Choć może to przez tę herbatę. Nigdy nie umiała parzyć dobrej herbaty. W chwilach kryzysu zawsze wkraczał Snape — z lekceważącym uśmieszkiem i arsenałem niesamowitych umiejętności warzycielskich. Gdy wyobraziła sobie minę, jaką by zrobił, gdyby dowiedział się do, czego porównała właśnie jego święte rytuały eliksiralne, Hermionie poprawił się humor. Już nawet nie miała wyrzutów sumienia, że po cichu z niego kpi. Coraz częściej zdawała sobie sprawę, że od dawna tkwiła w niej jakaś złośliwa nuta, która dostała szansę wyjścia na światło dzienne dopiero dzięki niemu.

Gdy już miała wracać do swojej wielkiej strategii, zadzwonił domofon. Nie zaskoczyło jej to. O tej porze tylko jedna osoba mogła się do niej dobijać. Był wtorek, a skoro był wtorek, to Severus przyszedł mendzić na studentów. Nacisnęła guzik bez odbierania słuchawki i wróciła do salonu. Z niecierpliwością nasłuchiwała kroków na schodach, chociaż nie dawała tego po sobie poznać. Gdy wszedł bezszelestnie do mieszkania, Hermiona dalej stała nad swoją mapą. Udawała, że go nie widzi i zasłaniała uśmiech przydługim rękawem swetra. Bardzo szybko zdał sobie sprawę z jej szarady, więc stał w drzwiach i tylko obserwował. Widziała go kątem oka — czarną, posępną plamę. Szybciej niż zwykle nadeszła jego stała uwaga:

— Salazarze, co za syf.

Hermiona złapała się buntowniczo pod boki, niewątpliwie prowokując go, by skrytykował coś jeszcze. Genialny instynkt samozachowawczy mu na to nie pozwolił. Mierzyli się chwilę na spojrzenia, ale w końcu, co zdarzało się rzadko, Snape skapitulował pierwszy:

— Co to jest? — Wskazał na mapę.

— Chciałbyś wiedzieć. — Podeszła do niego i znienacka zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję.

Nawet nie drgnął. Nadal stał nieruchomo jak posąg i obserwował ją niemniej podejrzliwie od Krzywołapa. W końcu Hermiona odchrząknęła znacząco. Udając niechęć, otoczył ją ramionami.

— Czy z tobą to już zawsze będzie taka droga przez mękę?

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Inaczej byś się nudziła.

Dobrze wiedziała, że miał rację, więc nic nie powiedziała. Owinęła się połami jego wełnianego płaszcza, a on oparł podbródek o czubek jej głowy.

Milczał dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu wyznał:

— Nie chce mi się.

Chociaż nie widziała nic oprócz guzików jego koszuli, Hermiona doskonale wiedziała, że Severus łypie przy tym z niechęcią na jej artystyczny nieład.

— Co dzisiaj masz? — Skierowała jego myśli na poprzedni tor.

— Seminaria doktoranckie.

Syknęła ze współczuciem i spojrzała na niego z dołu. Uśmiechał się, choć bardzo starał się ten fakt ukryć.

— W takich chwilach wyobrażaj sobie Hogwart.

— Chcesz mnie dobić, kobieto?

Hermiona uniosła zadziornie jedną brew.

— Do dziś żałuję mojej niewykorzystanej szansy w Zakazanym Lesie. — Westchnęła teatralnie. — Miałam cię na widelcu, jedna klątwa i po tobie!

Czarne oczy zalśniły niebezpiecznie.

— Doprawdy?

— Nie rób takiej miny, kochanie, wyglądasz jak wampir. — Cmoknęła go znienacka w usta i wróciła do swojej mapy. — I chodziło mi raczej o to, że z dziećmi radziłeś sobie o wiele gorzej.

Severus przewrócił oczami i odwrócił się w stronę kuchni, gdzie wcześniej zostawił pudełko świeżych rogalików z różą. Zaczynał wątpić, czy przeklęta wiedźma na nie zasłużyła.

— Ale powinieneś być z siebie dumny, dorośli ludzie histerycznie się ciebie boją. — Hermiona zebrała swoje notatki w równy stosik.

Podjęła już decyzję. Będzie musiała zacząć od nowa. Teraz pozostało tylko ułożyć nową strategię, bo czasu zostało bardzo mało. Może poprosi Freda o pomoc z zamówieniami przez Internet…? To brzmiało jak łatwe i przyjemne załatwienie sprawy, która wybitnie ani łatwa, ani przyjemna nie była.

— Ponieważ wyglądam jak wampir? — upewnił się.

— Między innymi.

— Ach tak… — Snape oparł się plecami o ścianę i poprawił elegancki szalik — zeszłoroczny prezent od Narcyzy. Szary. Jako kompromis w obliczu jego ulubionej, dominującej czerni.

— Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, kochanie, rektor cię czci, jesteś absolutnie genialny, ale nie masz podejścia do dzieci. Ani tym bardziej studentów. — Hermiona zatknęła marker w nierówny węzeł z włosów, który udrapowała na czubku głowy, i rozejrzała się za wolną kartką.

Trzeba będzie spisać plan i załatwić te przeklęte zakupy jak najszybciej. A jeśli zaraz nie zacznie się szykować, nie zdąży na wcześniejszy świstoklik do pracy…

— Za chwilę będziesz go szukać — poinformował ją, specjalnie używając swojego tonu wykładowcy.

Nigdy nie wzbudzał w niej lęku i teraz też mu się nie udało.

— Czego?

Snape wskazał z pobłażliwą miną na jej włosy. Hermiona parsknęła lekceważąco i usiadła na podłodze. Krzywołap zaraz upatrzył w tym okazję do głaskania, więc zeskoczył z kaloryfera i przydreptał, wyginając zachęcająco grzbiet. Nie omieszkał przy tym rzucać Severusowi spojrzeń pełnych triumfu.

— Powiedz mi… — Snape obserwował kota z pogardą i postąpił teraz strategicznie o krok w stronę Hermiony.

Omijał porozrzucane po podłodze zapiski, nie chcąc ich ruszać na wypadek, gdyby zaburzył kolejność. Po dłuższym wahaniu odsunął jednak parę z nich i usiadł obok niej. Wiedziała, że minie jeszcze dobra chwila, zanim się odezwie. Najpierw musiał zebrać myśli, a nie lubił tego robić w bałaganie. Prawdę mówiąc, gdy tylko dopadały go romantyczne pomysły, by zamieszkać razem, odwiedzał jej kawalerkę w Hammersmith. Przechodziło jak ręką odjął. Same okolice wieży hi-fi Hermiony wyglądały, jakby na szafkę z płytami napadł pijany DJ z dysleksją. Szafa nie istniała, ponieważ była wszędzie. Jakikolwiek element porządku stanowiły regały z książkami: woluminy ustawione alfabetycznie niczym żołnierze, w idealnym ładzie i porządku. Gdy skakało mu ciśnienie, Severus wpatrywał się w ułożoną kolorystycznie kolekcję Nabokova, dopóki mu nie przeszło.

— Czy jest jakiś powód, dlaczego dostałem sowę z gratulacjami od Molly Weasley?

Tym razem Hermiona spoważniała. Severus obserwował uważnie jej twarz w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi, ale poznał po zmarszczce między brwiami, że jest tak samo zaskoczona jak on.

* * *

Trzaskanie drewna w kominku przerywało miarowe klikanie drutów. Artur Weasley wyłapał znajomy dźwięk, jeszcze zanim zdążył dobrze zdjąć płaszcz i buty.

— Molly? — zawołał z korytarza.

Pani Weasley siedziała w swoim ulubionym fotelu i dziergała coś, co na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało jak zielony sweter dla kota.

— O. — Artur podszedł bliżej, by pocałować żonę na powitanie. — Myślałem, że skończyłaś wszystkie świąteczne swetry już tydzień temu?

Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, ani na chwilę nie przerywając tworzenia równiutkich rządków i oczek.

— Ten jest ostatni. Dla Hermiony.

— Aha… — Artur zmarszczył nos. — Kochanie — zaczął ostrożnie — wydawało mi się, że Krzywołap nie lubi swetrów?

— Kto?

Artur wskazał na malutkie dzieło.

— Wiem, że nasza Hermiona ostatnio schudła, ale chyba nie aż tak. — Zachichotał pod nosem.

— Nie bądź śmieszny — obruszyła się. — Oczywiście, że nie robię swetra _dla kota._

W rzeczy samej, stwierdzenie „Krzywołap nie lubi swetrów" było wielkim niedopowiedzeniem dla każdego z klanu Weasley _et al._ , kto pamiętał niefortunne Boże Narodzenie _anno domini_ 2000 i towarzyszącą mu kocią traumę, od tej pory określaną przez wtajemniczonych jako „incydent".

— Dla kogo więc? — dopytywał się Artur, teraz zaintrygowany.

Molly posłała mu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, którego w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał, więc musiała powtórzyć je kilka razy, bardziej dobitnie i z akompaniamentem chrząkania.

— Coś takiego! — W końcu zorientował się, o co chodzi. — Skąd wiesz?

Pani Weasley rozsiadła się wygodniej w fotelu i powróciła do wirtuozerskiego przekładania oczek.

— Mam swoje źródła — odparła zarozumiale, zupełnie jakby była szefową Departamentu Tajemnic.

Artur się zaśmiał i ucałował ją znowu. Ale chwilę potem się wyprostował, bo kolejny przełom trafił do niego z lekkim opóźnieniem:

— Ale… To oznacza, że Severus…?

Molly zacisnęła usta, natychmiast pochmurniejąc.

— Już moja w tym głowa, żeby uczynił z tej dziewczyny uczciwą kobietę! — uniosła się nagle.

Kolejne rzędy zaczęły powstawać z zawrotną szybkością.

— Przecież są małżeństwem.

— Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi!

Artur kiwnął głową, lecz w głębi duszy wiedział, że wcale nie wiedział. Może trochę, ale niezupełnie. Zwykle wybuchy irytacji Molly kończyły się jednak gwałtownymi napadami sprzątania, a to z kolei miało fatalne skutki dla jego kolekcji bezpieczników. Oddalił się więc czym prędzej do kuchni, by zająć się resztkami pieczonego kurczaka z wczoraj.

* * *

 **III**

 _Tydzień do świąt_

* * *

Hermiona była w potrzasku. Prawie cały poranek spędziła w sklepie bliźniaków, ucząc się od Freda jak najlepiej wykorzystać funkcję licytacji na eBayu. Internetowe triki i czarodzieje być może nie szli ze sobą w parze, ale nie w tym przypadku. Przecież gdyby bliźniacy w całości zaufali formie wysyłki przez sowy i papierowej księgowości, już dawno by zwariowali. Hermiona dziwiła się natomiast, że nie wariowali od hałasu. Okres przedświąteczny był prawdziwą żyłą złota dla Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów i zmorą dla rodziców. Zachcianki dzieciarni wzrastały tym bardziej, im bliżej do gwiazdki. Jazgot magicznego potomstwa był według wielu czarownic uroczy, według Hermiony — nie do zniesienia. Myślała, że zdoła wytrzymać, ale nie zdołała. Kolektywne wrzaski docierały aż na zaplecze i miała pewność, że wwiercały się bezpośrednio do jej mózgu, niszcząc szare komórki. Gdy nauczyła się od Freda wszystkiego, czego chciała, uciekła czym prędzej od latających kociołków, świszczących fajerwerków i krzyczących diabląt. Nogi same poniosły ją do jedynego miejsca, które miało sens.

Zaszyła się w sali komputerowej Biblioteki Narodowej na resztę dnia. Oczywiście zanim zalogowała się do Internetu, przez pierwsze czterdzieści pięć minut siedziała w sieci wewnętrznej i przeglądała przeogromny spis książek. Świadomość tego, ile wiedzy znajdowało się wokół niej, wzbudzała dreszcze bardzo szczególnego podniecenia. Zrobiła nawet mentalną listę pozycji, które musiała skserować, zanim wróci do domu. Kontemplowała, jak wspaniałym pomysłem byłby elektroniczny katalog wszystkich woluminów biblioteki w Hogwarcie. Znaczna część bezcennych egzemplarzy spłonęła przecież na zawsze. Nieoszacowane straty, o których Hermiona rozmyślała kolejnych piętnaście minut, przeniosły ją na chwilę w świat fantazji. Zanim twardo zabrała się do pracy, zdążyła nawet mentalnie posegregować półki od Aa do Ab. Kimże był Severus Snape, by twierdzić, że jest bałaganiarą! Właśnie, Severus. No tak.

Przywołała się zaraz do porządku. Miała przed sobą projekt i nie zamierzała się wycofać, dopóki nie zdobędzie zgubionych prezentów. Nie zajęło jej to długo. Szybko wyłapała odpowiedni moment na dołączanie się do aukcji i upolowała śliczną broszkę dla mamy, zabytkowy aparat fotograficzny dla taty, designerskie sportowe gogle dla Harry'ego (które nie były wprawdzie przeznaczone do quidditcha, ale uznała, że nadadzą się doskonale), trzy winyle dla Ginny i dwa bilety na koncert dla Rona. Wydawała właśnie drugi majątek na ekspresową przesyłkę i kompletowała resztę podarków dla państwa Weasley, kiedy w oko wpadła jej bardzo niepozorna aukcja. Powiększyła zdjęcie i jej oczom ukazał się zabytkowy kompas opisany jako „używany, do naprawy". Z opisu i dość pokiereszowanego wyglądu wynikało, że faktycznie jest to jedynie ozdoba, która nie wskazuje północy, ale to nie na działaniu Hermiona skupiła swoją uwagę. Do klapki kompasu przyczepiony był idealnie okrągły, gładki kamień, którego połysk miał zielono-brunatny odcień i przywodził na myśl bagniste moczary. Hermiona ledwo powstrzymała pisk ekscytacji, gdy zorientowała się, co to takiego jest. Właściciel musiał być nieświadomym mugolem, który nie wiedział nawet, co sprzedawał. Aukcja miała się zakończyć za trzy godziny. Kliknęła na „licytuj" i przebiła startowego dolara.

Siedziała w bibliotece niemal do zamknięcia, czekając niecierpliwie, aż licznik spadnie do zera. Za oknem zrobiło się ciemno, padał śnieg, a sala miarowo pustoszała. Hermiona ścisnęła mocniej myszkę przy upływie ostatniej sekundy i odświeżała skrzynkę mailową co chwilę, niecierpliwie wyczekując wiadomości o wygraniu aukcji. Gdy ją dostała, z prędkością światła wstukała informacje do wysyłki, już praktycznie na stojąco, bo ochroniarz biblioteki wypraszał ją z niej więcej niż stanowczo. Zaczynał ją wyprowadzać z równowagi, bo przerywał jej pierwszy od dawna moment triumfu. Lada chwila i rzuciłaby na niego _Silencio._ Wybiegła z biblioteki jak na skrzydłach, lekka i zwycięska. Nie musiała targać ze sobą niczego, nie musiała pamiętać i wprost nie mogła się doczekać, gdy wszystkich obdaruje.

Przystanęła w ciemnym zaułku między przystankiem i sklepem spożywczym, gdzie ruch uliczny był na tyle głośny, że mogła się aportować bez wzbudzania niepotrzebnych podejrzeń. Już-już miała to zrobić, kiedy trafiła ją nagła obawa: a co jeśli poczta wszystko pogubi? Stała chwilę i myślała, aż w końcu ze spokojem uznała, że w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich paczek, te mają numer trackingowy. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak, najwyżej znajdzie kurierów i po prostu ich podusi.

Severus kręcił się bez sensu po Pokątnej, bo duma nie pozwoliła mu pójść do Harrodsa. Wchodził i wychodził z Esów i Floresów już trzeci raz. Aktualnie stał jak kołek przed półką z zagranicznymi pozycjami, wcześniej okrążywszy cały sklep po raz czwarty. Personel księgarni zaczynał już rzucać mu podejrzliwe spojrzenia, ale wystarczyło tylko jedno od Snape'a, by dali mu spokój i zajęli się z powrotem pakowaniem prezentów. Severus stał samotnie przed dylematem, przed którym stawał dwa razy w roku: co kupić tej przeklętej kobiecie? Co kupić czarownicy, która nie lubiła biżuterii, nie chciała zbędnych bibelotów, nie latała na miotle… Owszem, kochała czytać, ale wiedziała chyba już wszystko, co ludzki umysł był w stanie pojąć. Salazarze, po pierwszym roku ta przemądrzała dziewczyna mogłaby z powodzeniem nauczać w tym cyrku na kółkach Albusa.

Przesunął kościstym palcem po grzbiecie kazachskiego indeksu trujących ziół Syberii i powstrzymał się z trudem, by po niego nie sięgnąć. Po pierwsze nie miał na to czasu, po drugie nie szukał prezentu dla siebie. W końcu wyszedł z powrotem na Pokątną i przeciskał się w tłumie, dopóki nie odbił w jakąś mniej uczęszczaną alejkę. Śnieg padał coraz mocniej, ale mimo to czarodziejów i czarownic nie ubywało. Sklepy i butiki wyprzedawały asortyment z zawrotną prędkością; ekspedienci nie nadążali z kolorowym papierem i zawiązywaniem czerwonych wstążek. Florian Fortescue już trzy razy w tym miesiącu wysłał do dostawców rozpaczliwe sowy z prośbą o świeże partie cynamonu. Nie ulegało wątpliwości — święta nadchodziły wielkimi krokami. A Severus czuł nóż na gardle.

Sam nie wiedział nawet kiedy stanął przed tabliczką wskazującą przejście na Nokturn. Zawahał się, ale w końcu nie skręcił. Niczego tam nie znajdzie. Nie śmiałby jej namawiać do kultywowania tej części, którą u siebie dawno zdusił. Zauważył w Hermionie ciągoty do czarnej magii tylko raz — gdy podczas szóstego roku zaczynała zagłębiać się w zaklęcia tak trudne i niebezpieczne, że sam przez chwilę rozważał interwencję. Większość profesorów w Hogwarcie nie poznała pierwszych objawów. On poznał. Na swoim szóstym roku również uzyskał od dyrektora pozwolenie na wypożyczanie z działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, choć jego motywacje były zgoła odmienne. Jako szesnastolatek nie dostrzegał też tej subtelnej manipulacji Albusa, ale przy Granger już tak. I postawił granicę. Mimo całej swojej przeszłej… _niechęci_ dla Panny Wiem-To-Wszystko. Minerwa przez dwa lata nie przestawała mu wypominać tego iście gryfońskiego poczucia sprawiedliwości. Odegrał się na niej z nawiązką, gdy w Boże Narodzenie 1999 klęknął na jedno kolano, a Granger go przyjęła. Zgarnął dla siebie ulubioną Gryfonkę starej Kocicy i chyba nic w życiu nie dało mu większej satysfakcji. Co, z drugiej strony, nieziemsko go przerażało, bo skoro nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie jednego kreatywnego pomysłu na prezent, to jak niby świadczyło to o tym związku?

Zimnymi palcami wygrzebał z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i zapalił jednego. Odwrócił się plecami do Ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu i podjął marsz. W takich chwilach wszystkie debilne filmy nakazywały mężczyznom, z braku alternatywy, przejść do Wielkich Gestów: klucze do mieszkania, robienie miejsca w szafie, dziecko, jakiś sentymentalny badziew w ramce… Tyle tylko, że obydwoje z Hermioną nie znosili dzieci. Pamiętał, że nawet jako pierwszoklasistka nie lubiła innych dzieci. Co do mieszkania… To nawet nie tak, że się nie zastanawiał, ale przecież ona by z nim zbzikowała. Każde z nich potrzebowało raz na jakiś czas uciec do własnej przestrzeni, dlatego tak dobrze się między nimi układało. Ale, po namyśle, jakiś inny Wielki Gest wcale nie byłby głupi. I nie trzeba go będzie pakować. Wypalił papierosa, wrzucił go w kupkę śniegu i aportował się z powrotem do mieszkania. W ciszy zdecydowanie lepiej mu się myślało. A jeszcze lepiej przy herbacie.

W przeciwieństwie do Molly nie widział zasadności bezsensownego machania różdżką w kuchni. Wolał mieć nad wszystkim kontrolę. Nastawił czajnik i z aptekarską dokładnością wsypał fusy do dzbanka. Gdy woda się gotowała, oparł dłonie na nieskazitelnie białym i czystym blacie i dalej rozmyślał. Granger lubiła święta. I gesty, zwłaszcza te sentymentalne. Samo słowo „sentyment" wywoływało w nim potrzebę przewracania oczami, ale cóż mógł poradzić. Średnio co roku podlegał drobiazgowej kontroli wszystkich jej najbliższych i był pewien, że oczekują najmniejszego nawet potknięcia z jego strony. Więcej — całym swoim istnieniem pragną, by zrobił coś nie tak. Dlatego się starał. I choć w jego mniemaniu słowa i ozdobny papier to dwie najbardziej trywialne rzeczy we wszechświecie, znosił absurd świąt i urodzin z godnością. Za każdym razem udawało mu się wybrnąć tak, by podarować Hermionie coś zaskakującego, więc nie mógł uwierzyć, że po niecałych sześciu latach skończyły mu się pomysły. Próbował teraz połączyć sentymentalizm i książki, ale jedyne, co wpadło mu do głowy to poezja. Której Granger organicznie nie znosiła. Pamiętnik? Nie będzie miała do tego cierpliwości, zresztą nie ma dwunastu lat. To nie ona z nich dwojga miała przecież problem z wyrażaniem emocji…

Severus odstawił kubek i w przypływie inspiracji podążył do swojego gabinetu. _Wyrażanie emocji, hm…_ Chciała sentymentu? To go dostanie. Już ckliwiej chyba się nie dało. Zamierzał wspiąć się na wyżyny bezsensownego afektu. Otworzył magicznie powiększoną szafę, w której znajdowały się posegregowane chronologicznie jego najróżniejsze osobiste papiery, dokumenty i pamiątki z przeszłości. Zdjął z półki tekturowe pudło oznaczone markerem „1980". Jeśli się nie mylił, a mylił się z zasady rzadko, wszystko powinno tu być.

* * *

 **IV**

 _Boże Narodzenie_

* * *

Hermiona uważała, że radosna wrzawa towarzysząca świętom to najlepsza część roku. Severus natomiast znosił dzielnie rodzinną atmosferę i wrzaski wyłącznie dla alkoholu i jedzenia. Pod tym względem on i Krzywołap mieli ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Państwo Snape nie zdążyli jeszcze dobrze przekroczyć progu Nory, a Severus już prowokował awanturę w nadziei, że będzie mógł trzasnąć drzwiami i umknąć z powrotem do Londynu. Na swoje nieszczęście nie wybrał na żonę kretynki — Hermiona była dokładnie dwa kroki przed nim:

— Jeżeli myślisz, że pozwolę ci się _nietoperzyć_ cały wieczór, to jesteś w błędzie.

Hermiona oddelegowała zaklęciem lewitującym wszystkie swoje paczki i pakunki pod choinkę, przy okazji komplementując wystrój domu tak głośno, by Molly usłyszała. Nadal miała wrażenie, że pani Weasley do końca jej nie lubi, więc starała się przy niej podwójnie. Severus naturalnie nigdy nie pozostawiał tego bez komentarza.

— Nie wmówisz mi, że lubisz te walne zebrania — krytykował półgębkiem.

— Uspokój się. — Została bardzo nagle porwana w uściski i zdążyła jeszcze posłać mężowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie znad ramienia Artura.

Niech ją szlag, wiedział, że cierpiała i miała to wszystko w nosie, ale czy on musiał w związku z tym dzielić to cierpienie?

— Molly, Arturze, jak dobrze was widzieć!

„Akurat Molly trudno nie widzieć," odgryzł się złośliwie w myślach Severus. Niczym duch przyszłych świąt Dickensa podążał za żoną posępnie. W końcu zostawiła go w progu kuchni, by przywitać się z Harrym i Ginny. Severus wsunął się na pierwsze wolne miejsce przy stole, nie witając się za bardzo z nikim. Nikt też się specjalnie nie kwapił, by rzucać się na niego z uściskami.

— Hermiono, jak się czujesz? — wypalił Ron, gdy już usiedli przy stole.

Harry dźgnął go łokciem w bok, niezbyt dyskretnie.

— Bardzo… dobrze. Czemu pytasz?

— Bez powodu. Wesołych świąt! — Harry wepchnął się szybko przed Rona i ucałował ją w policzek.

By pomieścić wszystkich gości, Weasleyowie zestawili ze sobą kilka stołów i tym sposobem przyjęcie rozciągało się od kuchni po salon. Radosny gwar, za którym jeszcze do niedawna Molly Weasley tak tęskniła, wypełniał cały dom. Udekorowana lampkami i łańcuchami Nora wyglądała wprost bajkowo. Wszędzie unosił się zapach jedzenia i grzanego wina z malinami. Choinkę jak co roku sponsorował Remus Lupin, który na szczęście nie upierał się jej dekorować. Ten zaszczyt spadał całkowicie na jego syna, który należał do najbardziej ruchliwych i rozbrykanych gamoni, jakich czarodziejski świat widział.

— WUJEK DRACO! — ryknął sześcioletni huragan, gdy tylko zauważył czającego się przy ścianie młodego Malfoya.

— Unf… — skwitował, gdy mały koszmarek o turkusowych włosach uczepił się jego nogi. — Potter, dlaczego ja? — poskarżył się jękliwie.

Harry przeszedł obok niego ze stoickim spokojem i zerknął na przeszczęśliwego Teddy'ego. Gdy tylko młody wchodził w bezpośredni kontakt z Draconem, jego włosy stawały się chaotyczną mieszanką błękitów i platyny.

— Ooo, chce się przywitać. — Uśmiechnął się do młodego Lupina i zaraz potem skarcił swojego narzeczonego wzrokiem. — Bądź miły.

Draco wydał z siebie niezadowolony bulgot i położył ostrożnie jeden palec na włosach Teddy'ego.

— Aha.

— Draco, to jest dziecko, nie akromantula.

— Co ty tam wiesz, zdałeś Opiekę tylko dzięki twojemu włochatemu kumplowi.

Odgryzłby się, ale Draco już dostatecznie cierpiał — bardzo starał się natomiast zapamiętać jego minę. Kątem oka zauważył, że bliźniacy jak zwykle czytali mu w myślach i w ich stronę już zbliżał się George z polaroidem ojca.

— O ile pamiętam… ARGH! WEASLEY! — Draco potarł oczy, gdy flesz zaatakował go znienacka.

Harry nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem, a Teddy mu zawtórował, nadal wpatrując się w Dracona z uwielbieniem i obejmując jego nogę. Nikt nie wiedział, czym tak w zasadzie sobie na to zasłużył, ale młody Lupin zakochał się z nim bez pamięci.

— Na twoje szczęście jego pierwszym słowem nie było „Draco". — Harry pociągnął narzeczonego na miejsce obok siebie, zanim ten zdołał dorwać George'a w swoje ręce. — Lupin cię lubi, ataku wkurzonej Tonks mógłbyś nie przeżyć.

— Zamknij się.

W tym momencie jego wzrok napotkał Hermionę. W całym zamieszaniu nie zauważył nawet, że Harry podstępem usadził go ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, zamiast w ustalanej przed miesiącem bezpiecznej odległości. Zmarszczył nos z niesmakiem.

— Granger — fuknął.

— Malfoy. — Hermiona niemalże rzuciła się na karafkę z winem, ale czyjeś zabłąkane zaklęcie lewitujące przejęło ją w porę.

Ron rozlewał zatem trunek z niewinną miną swoim sąsiadom, a dwójka szkolnych wrogów sztyletowała się spojrzeniami na trzeźwo. Wokoło wciąż panowała radosna wrzawa, ale między nimi na parę dobrych minut zapadła niezręczna cisza.

— Gdzie Sever? — Malfoy przejął alkohol, gdy tylko znalazł się w zasięgu jego rąk.

— Pewnie pali. — Hermiona, zniecierpliwiona tą żonglerką między Harrym i Ronem, zdecydowała się w końcu na kompot.

— Więc. — Jak co roku postanowiła wyciągnąć gałązkę oliwną. — Czym się ostatnio zajmujesz, Ma-… Draco?

Draco spojrzał na nią z ukosa.

— Żartujesz?

— Nie. — Nałożyła sobie pieczonych ziemniaków i indyka.

— „Praca" i nazwisko „Malfoy" w jednym kontekście to praktycznie _faux-pas —_ wycedził.

Gdy Ron, mimo odmownych odpowiedzi, zaczął ją namawiać do większych porcji, Hermiona zacisnęła szczęki i bardzo powoli policzyła w myślach do dziesięciu — technika niewątpliwie podpatrzona u mistrza eliksirów.

— Harry'emu jakoś to nie przeszkadza — odgryzła się, by zmienić temat. — Nazwisko i praca, to znaczy.

— Dziesięć lat w komórce pod schodami, Granger. On praktycznie błaga, by pozostać w sferze klasy średniej.

— Malfoy, czy ty w ogóle masz jakieś ambicje? — jęknęła.

— A czy Potter wciąż jest Potterem? — zapytał niewinnie.

Uniosła brwi, nie zaszczycając go odpowiedzią, a Harry wpatrzył się intensywnie w obrus, szukając sensu życia w hafcie w renifery.

— Widzisz. Zatem mam. — Draco, niezmiernie zadowolony z siebie, uniósł z gracją kieliszek wina i upił zwycięski łyk.

Uwielbiał drażnić Gryfonów. Byli tacy łatwi. Kontynuowałby zabawę z chęcią, ale wrócił Snape, a przy nim, szczerze mówiąc, nie odważyłby się na przytyki w stronę Hermiony. Zaraz za Severusem, który bezszelestnie wrócił na swoje miejsce, z hallu wynurzył się nieco spóźniony Charlie.

— Siemanko, mamo! — Wpuścił do środka trochę śniegu i zimna z zewnątrz, więc Molly w pierwszej chwili zaczęła go strofować, zanim zorientowała się co takiego syn przyprowadził ze sobą.

— Wziąłem ze sobą dzieciaki, chyba się nie gniewasz? — Charlie przewiesił nieodłączną skórzaną kurtkę przez oparcie krzesła, zachowując się dość nonszalancko jak na fakt, że na jego ramionach siedziały dwa smoczątka.

— CHARLIE! — Molly byłaby upuściła wazę z zupą, gdyby Remus nie podtrzymał jej zaklęciem.

— Tylko nie to… — Bill schował twarz w dłoniach.

Minerwa McGonagall przytomnie położyła rękę na łokciu Hagrida, któremu aż zaświeciły się oczy. George wyczuł potencjał w idealnym ujęciu i zrobił zdjęcie akurat, gdy Molly wzięła głęboki wdech, by się wydrzeć, a jeden ze smoków rozprostował widowiskowo skrzydła. Z całego towarzystwa jedynie Narcyza ze stoickim spokojem popijała poncz i wyglądała na raczej znudzoną.

— Mamo, są bardzo malutkie. — Charlie usiadł między bliźniakami, a smoki zaczęły skrzeczeć i kręcić się niespokojnie.

— CHARLIE, TO SĄ SMOKI, NA MERLINA!

— Mamo, przysięgam, że są niegroźne, nie potrafią nawet ziać ogniem. — Pogłaskał jednego pod brodą, by jej to udowodnić.

Fred już zaczajał się, by posmyrać drugiego, ale Bill odciągnął go stanowczo za koszulę. Teddy również pakował się Tonks na kolana, by lepiej widzieć, ale ta usadziła go z powrotem na krześle, pouczając spojrzeniem z cyklu „Nawet nie próbuj."

— Charlie, kochanie… — Molly spróbowała błagalnego tonu, a jednocześnie na drugim końcu stołu Severus posłał Hermionie rozdrażnione spojrzenie. „Jak śmiałaś zaciągnąć mnie na tę szopkę," mówiło.

 _—_ Ciekawe. Myślałam, że drama cię uszczęśliwi _—_ odgryzła się momentalnie, jak gdyby czytając mu w myślach.

To ciągłe zawodzenie zaczynało ją drażnić, tak samo jak ciągła wymiana spojrzeń między Ronem i Harrym.

 _— Touch_ é _…_

Severus nie truł już dalej, za to Molly nie miała żadnych oporów:

— Mamo, przysięgam, że nic ci nie zrobią. Ten to Antypodyjski Opalooki, bardzo łagodny. — Charlie pokazał na mniejszego ze smoków, z opalizującymi łuskami i kolorowymi, mieniącymi się oczami. — A ten tutaj to bardzo przyjazny Walijski…

— Charlie, ja cię proszę! Arturze, zrób coś! — Molly trzepnęła ścierką o stół i wzięła się pod boki.

Drugi smok, zielony i bardziej jaszczurkowaty z wyglądu, schował głowę w kołnierzu Charliego. Chociaż z natury nie dały się oswoić, te zdawały się wyczuwać w nim matczyne wręcz oparcie.

— Jakie one miluchne! — Hagrid ledwo się już powstrzymywał i niechcący potrącił stół.

Część wina się rozlała, co większość towarzystwa potraktowała jako zadowalający pretekst do wyłączenia się z dyskusji, w której teraz uczestniczyli tylko państwo Weasley i skrzeczący nerwowo Walijczyk:

— Molly, naprawdę, skoro mówi, że nie zrobią nikomu krzywdy-…

— ARTURZE! To smoki, oczywiście, że są groźne!

— Molly…

— Myślę, że Charlie wie, co robi. — Niespodziewanie skwitowała profesor McGonagall, co całkowicie uciszyło panią Weasley.

Te jej ciągłe krzyki zaczynały już działać dyrektorce na nerwy. Przeżyła w swoim życiu wiele, w tym chaotyczne święta z Albusem i wybuchającymi kapeluszami — na pewno nie po to, by ktoś darł jej się nad uchem w Boże Narodzenie. By udowodnić swój punkt widzenia, uniosła się z godnością z krzesła i wyciągnęła ostrożnie rękę w stronę Charliego. Cała jej postawa świadczyła o spokoju i nawet nie zadrżała, gdy położyła dwa palce na zaskakująco miękkich łuskach najbliższego jaszczurzątka. Jaśniejszy ze smoków trzepnął ją z oburzeniem ogonem i wcale nie wydawał się być specjalnie zadowolony z tych awansów, ale też jej nie zaatakował. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i usiadła. Charlie Weasley był szalony, to nie ulegało kwestii, ale przynajmniej nigdy nie zawodził w kwestii rozrywki. W zeszłym roku w ogóle nie pojawił się na rodzinnym obiedzie, ponieważ „przypadkiem" włamał się z dwójką innych smokerów do chronionego prawnie parku krajobrazowego pod Pekinem i ścigał zbiegłe smoczątka Ogniomiota Chińskiego. Usta Molly zacisnęły się w wąską linijkę, nie tak znowu różną od znaku rozpoznawczego dawnej profesor transmutacji.

— Kto chce prezenty? — wypalił nagle Fred w stronę najmłodszego gościa, osiągając zamierzony efekt.

Pisk i wrzask malucha znakomicie odciągnął myśli wszystkich na inne tory. Spóźniony Charlie zajął się zupą, a Molly — urodzona do roli matki i babki — została pociągnięta do choinki.

— Pierwszy dla mnie! — wykrzyknął Teddy.

— Co za niespodzianka… — Draco dolał sobie ze znudzeniem alkoholu, z miną nie tak różną od swojej matki. Ginny nie wytrzymała i kopnęła go pod stołem.

Wymiana podarków trwała jakiś czas, aż w końcu, po skutecznym wciśnięciu Dracona i Narcyzy w świąteczne swetry, jeden z prezentów powędrował do Hermiony. Poczuła na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich, więc rozpakowała papier nieco spoconymi dłońmi.

— O.

Nie miała nic więcej do powiedzenia, bo oto na jej kolanach spoczywały dwa sweterki rozmiaru niemowlęcego. Szczerze mówiąc część układanki zaczęła do siebie pasować, ale nie do końca wiedziała, co pani Weasley chciała jej zasugerować.

— To dla dziecka — zachęciła ją Molly.

— Ach. — Hermiona kiwnęła głową kilka razy ze zrozumieniem. — Bardzo dziękuję.

Widocznie oczekiwano od niej, że zacznie się tłumaczyć, czego właściwie nie zamierzała robić.

— Nie jestem w ciąży — powiedziała jedynie, mając nadzieję, że to utnie dyskusję.

Nie patrzyła nawet w stronę Severusa, bo wiedziała, że został postawiony w sytuacji jeszcze gorszej od niej.

— Och, kochanie… — Molly jęknęła ze współczuciem, które skierowała na nią, a potem na niego.

No właśnie.

— Nigdy nie byłam. — Hermiona uśmiechała się już dużo mniej szczerze. — W ciąży.

— O. — Tym razem to Molly była zdumiona.

Ron poczerwieniał jak piwonia, a przyszła-niedoszła matka uznała, że dla własnego dobra nie będzie się nawet zastanawiać nad tym, co tu zaszło.

— Ale może kiedyś… — podjęła pani Weasley, co Snape z kolei skwitował głośnym parsknięciem.

Wyszedł ze swojego cienia i zmierzył Molly niechętnym spojrzeniem. Hermiona ostrożnie odłożyła sweterki na oparcie kanapy. Niezręczna cisza, nerwowe pochrząkiwania i karykaturalne próby zatuszowania jawnego zgrzytu były nie do zniesienia. Może powinna się z tego śmiać, ale paliło ją zażenowanie i nie potrafiła. Bezczelne, niedwuznaczne sugestie o dzieciach towarzyszyły jej już w dniu ślubu, który zamiast skupić się na niej, próbowano zepchnąć na tory gloryfikowanego rytuału kopulacyjnego. Szczerze mówiąc Hermiona miała ochotę jedynie głośno krzyczeć. Państwo Snape w natychmiastowym porozumieniu skierowali się do drzwi.

* * *

— Pieprzyć ich, Granger.

— Wścibska baba — zgodziła się nienawistnie.

Przypomniał sobie te żenujące próby matkowania, które Molly uskuteczniała na Grimmauld Place, ilekroć pojawiał się tam po akcji, i całym sercem się z Hermioną zgodził. Ona tymczasem rozpamiętywała niesprawiedliwy osąd pani Weasley na czwartym roku, kiedy spośród wszystkich jej bliskich akurat _ona_ uwierzyła w podłe kłamstwa Rity Skeeter. Niewypowiedziana na głos niechęć czaiła się między nimi, manifestując się teraz w dobrych intencjach.

— Pieprzyć ich matki, dziatki, herbatki, sześciolatki… — burczała dalej, zła jak osa.

On wciąż stał przy dzbanku i pilnował koloru herbacianego naparu. Wyjściową sukienkę Hermiona zastąpiła kapciami i swetrem i, szczerze mówiąc, Severus uznał, że było jej tak bardziej do twarzy.

— Jak ty to robisz? — dociekała. — Jak to robisz? Wszyscy gadają za twoimi plecami. Wszyscy! A ty nic, ani słowa, cały czas taki… — Machnęła ręką. — Nonszalancki. Kamienny!

Postawił przed nią kubek z herbatą i karton mleka. Zmierzył ją chłodnym spojrzeniem, choć dużo łagodniejszym niż to, które niegdyś stosował.

— Granger.

— Przestań — kłapnęła. — Nie jestem w nastroju na „Granger".

— Nie chciałaś mojego nazwiska — odgryzł się z niejaką pretensją.

— A ty nie chciałeś mojego!

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się ku górze i zauważył, że jej rozdrażnienie też zaczynało przechodzić. Nic tak nie poprawiało jej humoru, jak sprzeczka. Rozważał chwilę swoje następne słowa, ale w końcu uznał, że cokolwiek by nie powiedział, zabrzmi to pusto. Wyszedł z kuchni i wrócił z niewielką paczką, zawiniętą w biały papier. Podał ją jej sztywno, jakby była pismem urzędowym.

— Jestem aż tak płytka? Sądzisz, że tylko prezent poprawi mi humor? — Zaczepiała go wyraźnie, ale nie złapał przynęty.

— Otwórz — rozkazał.

Nadal nie siadał. Czekał w napięciu, aż odpakuje swój prezent, więc pospiesznie rozerwała papier.

— Książka. — Nie zdziwiła się, ale też nie była zawiedziona.

Po bliższym zapoznaniu się z okładką zaczęło ją jednak nurtować, czemu Severus uznał, że przyda jej się czterdziestoletnie wydanie podręcznika do zaawansowanych eliksirów. Patrzył na nią nadal wyczekująco, więc otworzyła go na przypadkowej stronie. Jej oczom ukazał się skomplikowany traktat o truciznach, ale nie to przykuło jej uwagę — na marginesach widniały całe rzędy notatek, zapisanych strzelistym, wąskim pismem. Bardzo znajomym pismem, które niegdyś bez litości kreśliło jej przydługie i przemądrzałe eseje. Więc chciał się do niej zbliżyć przez eliksiry. To w sumie… Słodkie. Była pewna, że go rozgryzła, dopóki nie wczytała się głębiej:

„Jeżeli jeszcze raz powtórzy to samo zdanie, przysięgam, że zacznę krzyczeć."

„ja pierdolę"

„ **ODPOWIEDŹ A, BĘCWALE!** "

„Nudanudanudanudanuda…"

„ _Szereg zastosowań tego antidotum odkryto już na początku siedemnastego wieku. Jako jedyna odtrutka na śmiertelną w skutkach mieszankę belladonny z (…)_ Gratuluję wypicia tego razem z belladonną — będzie okazja do przejechania się karetką na sygnale."

Całe marginesy zapisane były notatkami tego typu — komentarzami, bazgrołami i czasem narzekaniami tak osobistymi, że momentalnie ujęło ją to za serce. Wdzięczna, że jej to pokazał, z niejaką ulgą zauważyła też brak rozegzaltowanych pretensji Księcia Półkrwi.

— To ostatni podręcznik przed egzaminem mistrzowskim — wyjaśnił cicho.

Czuła się bliżej niego, niż kiedykolwiek. Wiedziała, że jest zgryźliwy i, jeżeli akurat chciał, niezwykle przy tym zabawny, ale nie sądziła, że _aż tak._ Zorientowała się też, że nie miała najmniejszej nawet ochoty, by się nim z kimkolwiek dzielić. Impertynenckie wymuszanie na niej potomstwa jeszcze bardziej utwierdziły ją w przekonaniu, że nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Przeczytała jeszcze parę stron, niekiedy chichocząc pod nosem, zanim zauważyła, że wciąż nad nią sterczy, czekając na werdykt. Zamknęła podręcznik i ścisnęła jego dłoń.

— Chodź tu. — Przyciągnęła go władczo po pocałunek, a on zgiął się wpół i łaskawie usłuchał.

Oderwała się od niego po dłuższej chwili i od razu machnęła stanowczo różdżką. Niesmak wieczora ustąpił i zmienił się w coś całkiem innego. Przed Severusem pojawiło się kwadratowe zawiniątko, do którego swoim zwyczajem, jak do każdej nowości, podszedł z maksymalną rezerwą. Kiedy już odpakował kompas, zajęło mu naprawdę ułamek sekundy, by zauważyć, co tak naprawdę stanowiło tu wartość.

— Batrachit, Granger? — Oczy aż mu się zaświeciły na widok niepozornego, brunatnego kamyczka.

— Gdybyś znów chciał eksperymentować z belladonną…

— Ostrożnie, kobieto, bo pomyślę, że porównujesz mnie do księcia z bajki.

Książę faktycznie przewijał się wielokrotnie w jej dziewczęcych fantazjach, ale Hermiona Granger-Snape zorientowała się, że to czarny charakter okazał się najlepszą decyzją w jej dorosłym życiu.

 _fin._


End file.
